skyforgenewerafandomcom-20200214-history
Elder God and Aspect Form
__NOEDITSECTION__ Immortality is a great gift that must be used wisely. The worthiest of immortals become gods, granting peace and prosperity to those who believe in them. Many live like this for centuries, settling in provinces and dedicating their eternal lives to helping their close ones. But there are gods whose powers and bravery would not let them sit idly by, forcing them to join battle after battle! They are ready to rush to any part of the planet, from icy mountains to deserted wastelands, and if needed, they will leave Aelion altogether. Those gods never stop improving themselves, honing their skills from year to year. They are the ones who will face numerous challenges and eventually become elder gods.' Excerpt from Higher Divinity: Aspects By My.com' Path to Elder God and Aspects There are many ways a junior god can transform into an elder one, but one thing is common: it is never easy. Modern Aelion gods can advance to the next stage by collecting 6 avatar trophies. Avatar trophy is a shard of the ether body of a great god that can be obtained from their avatar. An item like this allows you to unlock one of six divine specializations which grant access to new abilities. What is the differences between Elder God and the Aspects to Junior Gods? The ether body of the one who learns all 6 specializations becomes so strong that transformation is inevitable! When a hero becomes an elder god, they start learning aspects which reveal new facets of development.' An aspect is a type of divine specialization available to elder gods. At this time, 3 aspects are available: Tenacity, Rage, and Mercy, but the essence of divinity has not been fully researched. Scientists believe that if there are many elder gods, more aspects will be revealed over time. Unlike specializations, all aspects are closely connected, each aspect grants you the ability to assume a special form and use abilities relevant to that very aspect. By becoming an Elder God, young gods will gain access to their very own Hall of Elder God Aspects and a new Aspect Currency that will help them develop their aspect power called “Cognition” and ''“Higher Divinity Development”. '' Aspect of Tenacity When the gods realized the might they possess, they draw the enemies’ attention to themselves, investing resources into health bonuses and defense. Once this aspect is fully researched, the hero will be able to use legendary equipment more efficiently. = -Stay Strong, Protect The Weak- = '''''Can be activated by: Defense Classes |- |'Silver Nodes' |- | | |- | |- |'Gold Node' |- | |- |'Aspect of Tenacity Abilities' |- | |} Aspect of Rage Symbolizes hatred for enemies and a god’s desire to eradicate the threat, they focus the might of higher divinity on attacking abilities. Furthermore, they gives passive abilities to increase damage and enhance attacks. Fully researched, the Aspect of Rage gives its owner a significant advantage in the Hostile Territories and Pantheon Wars. = -A Good Defend is a Good Offense- = Can be activated by: Melee Classes, Ranged Classes and Energy Classes |- |'Silver Nodes' |- | | |- | |- |'Gold Node' |- | |- |''Aspect of Rage Abilities'' |- | |} Aspect of Mercy Supporting allies in the most difficult battle, learn to inspire allies to perform powerful attacks, significantly boosting the effectiveness of their shields. The owners of this aspect can both support their group and fight on their own. When you unlock the Aspect of Mercy, you learn the ancient art of reading Edicts which brings will into physical form. = -Inspire, Defiance- = Can be activated by: Support Classes |- |'Silver Nodes' |- | | |- | | |- | |- |'Gold Node' |- | |- |''Aspect of Mercy Abilities'' |- | |} = After maxing Aspect of Mercy, you will receive weekly Edicts = = Aspect Jewels = Category:Divinity